Bella and Sookie
by msmess21907
Summary: Edward left Bella and Charlie made her go live with Renee and after graduating High School she deceided to visit her cousin Sookie Stackhouse. Will she find what she wants more than anything or will she find someone else Sookie/Eric,Bella/Bill, finallyBxE
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe what has happened in the past few months since I had left Charlie and Jacob back in Forks.

After he left me I fell apart, I mean yeah it was destined to happen. Look at me I'm average and boring just plain old Bella. Charlie called my mom and made me move to Florida with her. I went with them without a fight what was the point I was miserable, and it was hurting everyone that I loved and ever cared about.

Things in Florida were about the same. I graduated at the top of my class had many scholarship offers, I refused them all. So when Renee reminded me that we have some family living in Bon Temps, La. I jumped for the chance to spend some time with my favorite cousin Sookie Stackhouse and her brother Jason. So with that my first real feeling of hope I packed all my stuff and left.

Phil and Renee had bought me a car when I moved back in with them. It was much just a basic 04 Mitsubishi Lance. Red, of all the colors to have a car I have to laugh. It was a very long drive to Bon Temps all in all about 12 hours. I had called Sookie and told her I was coming for a stay and would explain things when I got there. She told me she would be working that night and gave me the directions to her work. I would have dinner there and after her shift was over we would go to her house and talk about everything.

Merlottes was a quaint little place. It reminded me of the place that my father and I would go to have dinner once in a while when I didn't feel like cooking. I could not believe my luck as soon as I walked in that door. I tripped and was quickly pulled into the arms a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes.

"Are you ok miss?," he asked.

" yeah I'm just a klutz that's all," I smiled back.

Just when I thought that it couldn't get any weirder, a tall blonde walked up to me with a glare in her eye.

" what do you think you are doing there with my man?" she seemed pissed.

"I'm sorry I tripped and he caught me, I didn't mean anything by it I was just trying to find my cousin." I stated firmly.

The next thing she did was start to laugh hysterically. I mean damn what the hell was this woman on? Once she got control of her laughter she spoke again.

" Oh jeeze Bella the look on your face was priceless. I would like you to meet someone my boyfriend Eric. He's a Vampire. Good guy but drives me crazy." she said smiling.

"What!!!" I exclaimed. My mind went in about 50 different direction at all one time. How can this be my cousin dating a vampire. Oh that's right I forgot about these vamps they truly are the ones of legend and lore, unlike the cold ones. Like them! They came out of the coffin so to speak about a year ago. Right about the time that HE left me.

" Sorry about my out burst, I'm still a little edgy about Vampires," then I turned to Eric, "Your not like the ones I know."

This time Eric started to speak but he paused and then looked at me and turn and led me to a table. He handed me a menu and told me to find something to eat. I picked a veggie burger and fries. Sookie took the order and brought me a coke to drink.

" so Bella, is that right?" he asked I just nodded.

" I know that you know more than you are letting on and that is why I am here tonight I need to speak with you. We will not do it here but at my club in 2 nights I have some thing that I have to attend to first but, so not worry I will not harm you and you need to not have any fear with me for I care deeply about your situation and your cousin. there are some problems with a few things that have recently occurred and I need your help with what you know. We will talk soon." with that he left and went to find Sookie.

Sookie soon came back with my food. I ate, while she told me that her shift will be ending very soon and she will come and get me when its time to go. I started to ponder what Eric had said to me. Could I trust him, just like the others who ended up leaving me. I was soon brought out of my taught when Sookie came up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

Heya Bella you ok? She asked

Yeah in fine we'll talk when we get to your house ok? She just nodded and went back to work.

I ate my food in silence and half an hour later Sookie came and got me. I paid my bill and followed her out to my car. It was about a 20 min trip to her house. I grabbed a smaller bag that only contained what I need and would worry about the rest tomorrow. She grabbed my bag and headed to the front door and opened it.

I fell to the ground and just started crying. God how I missed him and seeing Eric today did not help me at all. If only he knew what was going to happen. Would he have still left me? He told me to stay out of danger and what the hell the whole world soon finds out that Vampires are real. But he didn't want me. And now I find out my favorite cousin was dating a Vampire and that they were sexually involved.

Sookie told me a lot. Wow who knew that they actually shared such a blood bond. I didn't even think that was possible. Everything that I knew in regards to them was just thrown out the window. Weird how he left me to protect me and now look at things. Sookie even told me that she could talk to Sam for me and get me a job waiting tables with her if I liked. I figured why not, lets just hope that little miss klutzy doesn't drop anything on anybody.

Once she was done, I told her everything. James and Arizona. When he left me. I started to really start crying. But in some weird sense I started to fell better. I mean I was really confused now. Sookie just started to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders. The last time I ever felt like that was when Jasper sent calming waves at me. There was no way that was even possible.

Just then another Vampire came into the house.

" Sookie you and Bella are not safe here there is a group of seven vampires outside that want Bella. Go upstairs to your room I'll call Eric. Do not open the windows and do not come out until dawn. Sookie you know nothing will ever happen to you while I'm around. They are not the one of my kind they are different vampires. I think that they know you Bella." He stated and with that I knew who they were and I passed out.

I awoke a little while later, Bill was placing me into Sookies bed. I just stared at him. He nodded and left then the last person I would ever expect walked into the room Carlisle.

" Bella are you ok dear you gave us quite the fright?" he asked like nothing had ever happened before.

That was it I lost it.

"How can I be ok you're here, he promised me it would be like you never existed but, here you are. Why is that? Did you just come here to torment me some more, your little family has caused me so much pain I don't think I'll ever recover. Is the whole family here?"

I awaited his response and he didn't answer but just walked out the door. I got up off the bed and walked down the stairs and of course what else did I do but trip. I waited for the fall to happen but instead I was wrapped in two cold arms. I looked up and saw Eric.

" you ok Bella? You weren't really lying when you said you were a klutz now were you?" He started laughing and it was contagious I started laughing right along with him.

I smiled at him, "Yes, Eric I'm ok with the fall but not with certain people being here in this room. Why are they here?" I asked I hoped he would answer, he pulled me to my feet and gave me a kiss on my head . I looked at Sookie and she shook her head and starting laughing.

" Man oh man did I miss this from when we were growing up and you would come for visits." she smiled and took me from Eric and hugged me. I blushed like normal.

"Thanks for reminding me about that one like I ever could forget that. But to more important things at hand why are they here?"

Eric spoke, "I asked them to come some things are not going right here and I asked them for help. I did not know your background with them until Sookie told me tonight while you were passed out. I knew you knew the "Cold Ones" , but I did not realize it was them that you knew. If I had know I would have never ever had asked for them to come and bring you more pain…" I cut him off

" Eric its ok you didn't know but that does not mean that I can stand being in the same room as them right now. Bill can you take a walk with me I need to get some air right now?"

"Yes darling, its no problem. Sookie we will be back soon as daylight is coming in the next few hours." he stated.

But as soon as we started to walk out the door I hear a growl and the next thing I knew Edward was pulling me from Bill. I slapped him, granted it hurt like hell but I felt better after doing it.

" what Edward you think that you can just waltz right back into my life and I will just run back into your arms and forgive you. Well do you, cuz guess what I'm not the same girl you left in the woods telling her that you don't love her and it was all a phase and then run away from her." he just stared at me like he was cut with an axe.

He turned around and let me go. I went to walk over to Bills arm so I could go on my walk and got pulled into the biggest bear hug of all.

"Emmett put me down…cant breathe…" but it wasn't Emmett it was Esme.

" Bella my daughter if I had known he had said those hurtful things to you I would have made him turn around and gone right back to you and apologized and then beat him within an inch of his life. You were not that isn't right you are my daughter and don't ever think that I don't love or care about you. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for everything?" she looked at me with those big topaz eyes and was sobbing.

I turned around and gave her the biggest hug I could even imagine. The next thing I knew I was being hugged by 6 vampires, no my family that I had missed. I could not have been happier. Alice was the first to speak.

"Bellllaaaa!!!!! I missed you I am so sorry that he made us leave you! I will never leave you again you are my sister and I'm so sorry can you please forgive me?" she was jumping up and down pleading.

" Alice of course it wasn't your fault I love you all of you. God how I missed you guys!" I was happy I have my family back.

"Great now Bella we have to go shopping your clothes are horrible and I need some new clothes for this heat uhh how do you even stand it?" she asked

" Umm Alice its called AC, next to no clothes how else do you beat the heat in the south??" I blushed at what I had just said.

" Man did I miss that blush sis!!! Who would have though you really arent that much of a prude after all." Emmett stated while laughing earning a slap in the back of the head by Rosalie.

"ouch damit rose!"

" you know you liked it so shut up!" stated Rose

"Ok guys now we have a problem, sun comes up in exactly 5 minutes. Eric and Bill need to go where ever they go to get out of the sun. Now!!" screamed alice

" Bill and Eric sorry you guys know I love you both but there is only room for one of you in the hole, so you guys choose who stays and the other go where you need to." stated Sookie.

" Eric you stay here I can make it to my house in time. I'll see you later, Bella I hope to see you sooner than later. Maybe we can go out Friday night if that is ok?" bill asked.

" Bill I would love to. I'll see you Friday. Now go because if you get burnt up by the sun there will be no date. See you soon." I smiled.

Bill reached out and kissed my hand and left. The next thing I heard was a growl and Edward was in my face. God how I wished he had to go to bed like the others when the sun came out. Oh well here comes trouble now.

" I left you so you would be safe, but what the hell Bella you are here with your cousin whom dating a Vampire Sherriff and you just agreed to go out on a date with Bill a another Vampire!" he screamed at me.

I shook I was pissed, ".ME!!! How dare you to tell me what to do!"

" Bella, I love you I don't ever want to hurt you again what I told you on that day was the blackest of lies that I have ever told. I lied to you and I made a mistake and I hope that you can one day forgive me and that you will want to be with me again one day." he cried.

I laughed! I couldn't believe it what he had just told be was all that I had ever wanted to hear or have told to me but I couldn't believe him, I knew that he would leave me once again once he had his distraction in place and I would once again be nothing more than a memory. I turned to look at Sookie.

" don't you think it is best that they go as well we have a full day things to do and I'm exhausted. Eric go to bed we'll see you tomorrow night and to you Cullen's have a good day I'm tired and I'm going to bed now. Umm Sookie which one is my room?" I asked I was exhausted. I didn't dare look at Edward or I would have caved right then and there. Sookie giggled.

"Umm well here's the problem my old room is where you will be staying but Eric's spot is up there so umm I guess you and me are going to be bunking together for the day just like old time's, k?" she smiled.

" Just like old times sounds great ill see you up there soon. Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett ill see you soon. Edward, you leave me alone I need time and I don't think I can really forgive you for what you did but in time we'll see where things go and stop trying to be my protector. I'm a big girl, and not your girl anymore so my love life is none of your business ever again. Good night or good morning all I'm going to bed. Eric thank you for everything." I went upstairs.

Soon after I went upstairs I got ready to go to bead and fell out thinking what in the world have I gotten myself into. For the first time in a very long time I actually slept peacefully for the first time in over a year.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so heres the disclaimer for the last chapter I forgot to do:

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE STORIES!!!_

But that doesn't mean I still don't wish for it!!! Yummy Edward or Eric for anyone? Lol J

And thanks for all the reviews and alerts they make me feel special and keep me motivated im not going to withhold a chapter for more reviews but they help and with that on to chapter 2

I was standing out in the woods with my family, wondering why we here. I told her that it would be like I never existed and that in time her memories would disappear. Well I was wrong. Right after I left her alone in the woods that day the Vampires of lore and fiction decided it would be great to "come out of the coffin" so to speak. I couldn't believe it! I left so she wouldn't be in danger from my kind anymore and now they are here. Granted they have more control than my kind but the fact still remains that they are here.

My family got here to Bon Temps when she did. I secretly followed her. To keep her safe I told her I left but I never really did. Night after night I waited by her window listening to my angel cry and call my name. It nearly killed me but couldn't leave her alone especially with Victoria after her.

The next thing I knew she was gone her mother had came and gotten her and taken her to Florida. I was there when she graduated and I was so proud. They said she had received more scholarship offers than any other student. That was my fault. I found out to which colleges she was applying and told them that if she was to accept that she was to be given a full ride and that they were not to pay for it. I explained that I would pay for everything and she is to never know, I even made grand donations to these schools to keep quiet. But she surprised me and never accepted any of them.

I was listening outside of her home in Florida when her mother reminded her of her cousin in Louisiana. I could not believe the luck that happened I knew we had to go there. We had received a call from Eric the Sherriff in area 5 explaining that some very disturbing events had transpired and he needed our help. I went begrudging because I knew Bella was going to be there and I had to keep her safe.

She looked so happy and scared at the same time when she walked into that bar. I saw thru the minds of others that of course Bella being Bella, she tripped and was caught by a Vampire. I almost died right there. Then the next thing I knew here comes this blonde girl that started giving her crap. I almost ran in there and tried to protect her. Then the most .amazing thing happened. That evil blonde started laughing her head off, only then did I relize that it was her cousin. Pretty but she was no Bella. She gave her a hug and then the vampire took her to a booth and got her to eat.

I couldn't hear what was going on or read his mind. That was one of those things that bothered me about their kind. None of our gifts worked on them except Alice. The next thing I knew she was following her cousin out of the bar and they went to her house. I saw Bella fall to the ground and start crying I fell apart there.

All of sudden I saw this flash run into the house and started yelling to Bella and Sookie to get upstairs that they weren't safe and he would call Eric. Oh this is going to go so great!

I saw another flash of light and a camero showed up and the blonde man from the bar started walking toward us. He looked like he was a Viking. Tall muscular and blonde with blue eyes. Oh how I envy the fact that they got to keep their natural eye color. Not this topaz color we got.

"Ah, the Cullens I can presume?" he asked.

" Yes, we are. I can surmise that you are Eric the sherriff for this area are you not?" Carlisle asked.

" Yes I am. Why are you here you know this is not how I had planned this to go. Now Bill Compton is involved and that could get interesting. Especially for you young Edward. He as a tendency to be with human women only. I honestly wish you the best of luck in that regards. Now done to business I need to get in there and handle the situation that has just occurred before my invitation is rescinded and with that little fire cracker I have taken up wit that could possibly happen." Eric stated.

"I will go first and then you will follow. I know your kind has not come out yet, I don't doubt that it will not be soon. OH CRAP!! Bella has just fainted I need you to come with me now! Don't ask how I know I just do. God Damned Fairy blood!!!" with that he left and we all followed.

What the hell is fairy blood? I wanted to know more but Eric looked at me and mouthed will explain to you later. I nodded and ran after him.

Once we all got to the house it was not good at all. Sookie had pulled Eric to the side before Bella had woken up and explained everything to him. He looked at me like he was ready to punch me. I couldn't blame him, I deserved it. Moments later she woke up and freaked out on Carlisle. Granted its understandable. When she came down the stairs I looked at her she was horrible. I could see the toll of me leaving and what it had done to her. I was ready to fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness and of all the things she fell down the stairs. I tried to fly to her aid but it was impossible. Eric had already beaten me to her. She looked like she was in shock but a smile, as small as it was, resided on her face. I long to be the reason she smiled again and just fell into more of my despair.

Bella started to get frantic. She wanted to get out the house and asked of all people Bill Compton to take for a walk. I was pissed I tried to snatch her away from him. It did no good all it seemed to do was make her madder. I got the brunt of it. I really deserved it. God I am such an idiot.

The next thing that happened in that room made my head spin Esme had grabbed Bella and had started to cry. Well dry sob really. Apparently she thought it was Emmett. I had to stop and laugh. Who knew that Esme had that in her. She cried for the daughter that she had lost and her family that was torn apart from us leaving. I could read everything in her mind like it was crystal.

_You ever do this to our family again and I will disown you in a heart beat. You are so very lucky that I have Bella in my arms right now or else you would be torn in pieces. I wouldn't burn you but I wouldn't be nice!!! I love you son but I also love her I will not let you tear apart this family again!_

And with that the rest of my family started to chime in. I couldn't believe how much they all loved Bella. I was an idiot, I don't deserve to exist.

_Alice-I am going to beat the crap out of you and then take you shopping with Bella and I and then make you suffer as I dress her and flash images in your head…HAHAHA _

Now that was quite evil but I love her dearly.

_Emmett-Dude what have you done to her. I swear to god if it would hurt HER more I would kill you myself. But this just shows that she still loves you. _

_Rosalie-You are an idiot I may not like your relationship with her but, she is apart of this family and you leaving her tore us all apart. I mean really she isn't that bad. I kinda like her and seeing her like this makes me sick! You tell anybody I will beat the ever loving crap out of you!!!!_

Gotta had it to Rose who knew she could be so overprotective. Carlisle just nodded and run into the big pile. Jasper looked more concerned for me, I shrugged and he went to the pile on Bella next. I was the only one who was left out I didn't think it would be right to jump in as she was still so mad with me.

Alice started jumping up and down begging for forgiveness. Then started talking about taking Bella shopping and something about the heat.

Her response floored me. It was never like her to say something like that, lack of clothing!!!! I mean come on this was my shy Bella. Wow she really has changed I really don't deserve her at all. Emmett god love him caught that and of coarse he would make a smart comment. Rose then smacking him made me feel better.

"Ok guys now we have a problem, sun comes up in exactly 5 minutes. Eric and Bill need to go where ever they go to get out of the sun. Now!!" screamed alice.

Sookie mentioned that there was a spot for one them to stay. I was floored. I mean what, how, and why. What in the world was going on in this place that I didn't know about. I knew I couldn't read Sookies mind. Which honestly didn't surprise me since she was related to Bella.

Bill was the first one to respond saying that he would go home and Eric could stay here since he couldn't make it home to Shreveport. I almost jumped for joy about that one.

What Bill said next mad me mad though and very possessive.

"I'll see you later, Bella I hope to see you sooner than later. Maybe we can go out Friday night if that is ok?" he asked! HE ASKED HER THAT!!!

" Bill I would love to. I'll see you Friday. Now go because if you get burnt up by the sun there will be no date. See you soon." she smiled and he kissed her hand good bye. Oh I was so going to kill him!!!

_Emmett-dude calm down right now is not a good time to be upset. You told her to move on and guess what shes just doing that. Don't worry we'll kill him later don't forget that their easier to kill than us. Sunlight who'da thunk it?_

That made me feel a little bit better but it still hurt and a Vampire none the less! One that I didn't want within a million miles of her!!!! After he left I snapped.

" I left you so you would be safe, but what the hell Bella you are here with your cousin whom dating a Vampire Sherriff and you just agreed to go out on a date with Bill a another Vampire!" I was so pissed but what she said next made me feel like nothing I ever would do could ever make it up to her.

".ME!!! How dare you to tell me what to do!" she screamed, she actually at me.

It was finally time to come clean about everything.

"Bella, I love you I don't ever want to hurt you again what I told you on that day was the blackest of lies that I have ever told. I lied to you and I made a mistake and I hope that you can one day forgive me and that you will want to be with me again one day." I cried.

She started laughing and turned to Sookie. God it hurt to see her laughing like that. Especially since it was her laughing over something funny, she was histerical and could and would not believe me.

" Don't you think it is best that they go as well we have a full day things to do and I'm exhausted. Eric go to bed we'll see you tomorrow night and to you Cullen's have a good day I'm tired and I'm going to bed now. Umm Sookie which one is my room?" she smiled.

I loved that smile. I would do anything in my power to get her to smile for me like that again, but what she said as she was leaving to go to bed made me hope if that was at all possible. I didn't pay attention to what was said before.

" Just like old times sounds great ill see you up there soon. Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett ill see you soon. Edward, you leave me alone I need time and I don't think I can really forgive you for what you did but in time we'll see where things go and stop trying to be my protector. I'm a big girl, and not your girl anymore so my love life is none of your business ever again. Good night or good morning all I'm going to bed. Eric thank you for everything." she went upstairs.

That made my heart jump for joy that their was a chance. I couldn't be happier. Alice showed her vision to me that she had while she was jumping up and down. Bella and I walking down the isle, she was a vision. I didn't even pay attention to the rest of it. I knew in my heart, that one day she will be mine again and that's all that mattered. We said our goodbyes to Sookie and Eric. And with that we made our way to our cars and rushed into the nearest motel. Not daring to go outside until it started to become dark again.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I do not own anything twilight or southern vampire mysteries at all. But man I still want my own Edward and/or Eric.

Well here ya go 2 chapters for ya to enjoy.

Ok so this chapters still in Edwards POV. don't worry Ill get back to Bella soon, but some things need to be said.

Chapter 3

It was finally dusk and we could walk outside and not worry about being caught and turning the entire world upside down. I was just about to go hunting when Eric showed up and said that we needed to have a talk. I lead him into the room and he began.

"Now you know there are more mystical things in this world more than us and werewolves, right?" he questioned. I just nodded.

" The only thing in this world that is more appealing to us is the smell of Fairy blood. Bella and Sookie's Great or Great great grandfather is full blooded Fairy. It had such a temptation more than any other human in the world. Which explains why she is your Singer." he stated calmly. I was in shock!

" I know him quite well I consider him to be one of my greatest allies all things considered. Sookies father and Bellas mother are siblings. They share a bond that is no other. Bella, as I am told cannot be read by you, and neither can Sookie from what I can tell. However, Sookie can read yours. She is an empath much like yourself. But she is mortal and has had to deal with it all her life and Bella has been the only one who has ever accepted her completely and without question. I care deeply for Sookie and will not let anything ever happen to her. For that matter, since Sookie loves Bella so much, I will do everything in my power to make sure she is taken care of as well. Sookie is in high regards with the King of this area. So you do not need to worry about them so much. Trust me with this." I was shocked everything he said was true and it did disturb me that Sookie could hear me.

"Sookie and I have a blood bond. It is quite strong. It is almost to the point that if she takes one more from me she will be turned. I don't want that but I also know that it will bother me dearly when she leaves this earth. I know you feel the same towards Bella. My only concern is that something may happen to her while she is with Bill and he may try to make this happen. If that does happen, she will be marked as his. Unless she can fight past the bond and leave him. That only usually happens when true love is involved. But you must not worry about things like that at this time. We do have bigger problems to take care of before the Volturi become involved. But don't worry about Bill, he is a good guy over all and he took very good care of Sookie for a while. I know he will not have any harm her." he told me all of this and I started to become worried, but I didn't let it over take me as I knew that one day she will be mine and I will never have to worry about a blood bond between them as she is my mate and will always be.

Eric decieded that it was time to bring in the rest of the family. This is what we were called for. It was then that made me see what was wrong with the picture Alice turned to me, I caught a glance into the future that she was looking of Bell and it went weird. One minute we were walking down the isle. The next she had fangs and bitting a human while they were, oh my god. Bella has fangs their going to change her into their kind. Oh my god. I don't want this for Bella. I have to get to her fast. The faster the better.

I arrived at the house to find out that Bill had come by and taken Bella and Sookie to get dinner as a welcome to Louisiana party. From what I could tell Eric wasn't worried. But the look on Sookie face said otherwise. I started to try and read where they could have gone. I got all sorts of thoughts, some were rather more disturbing than the others. I feel like I'm back in Port Angeles that night that she was almost attacked. I soon spotted them at Merlottes. All of a sudden Alice got a vision.

_Bella and Bill were walking and talking in the woods. She was laughing looking so happy and content. _I let a struggled growl. _They were kissing, they started to remove their clothes. He was on top of her kissing her everywhere, then his fangs came out and he bit her. Then the were making love and he bit her again as they climaxed. They began to get dressed and she fell over week from the lack of blood. He bit his wrist to have her drink from him. She asked him would she become a Vampire if she did. He told her no that she needed to be almost drained and then drink from him to do that. She nodded and began to drink. She almost looked as if she was glowing afterward. Looking even more beautiful than before. _As much as I wanted to stop looking Alice kept seeing and would not stop.

The original vision she had of her walking down the isle to me changed from it being me waiting for her to Bill. I screamed! I could not and would not let this happen to her. I loved her too much for this. I had to get to Merlottes as quickly as possible.

Alice relayed what had happened in the vision to my family. They all got up and were pissed. I would not give her up without a fight.

Sorry guys that this is so short I busted my hand at work today and im really hurting. But message me for a preview. Next chapter Bellas POV!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Man what a night! Even after everything that happened, last night should honestly not be a surprise. Crap!

When he left I was such a shell. I only appeared to be happy for those around me to get them off my case. I really wasn't I know that now. Things seemed to be looking up after coming back home to Bon Temps. I was really happy to move my life forward. Stop dwelling in the past and move on with my life.

Sookie is such a great cousin!!! I mean it when we finally woke up it was 3 in the afternoon. Let me tell you it was hot!!! I forgot to turn on the ac when I went to bed and ewww is all I have to say.

Sookie looked at me and started laughing.

" You my dear smell and should go into the shower now! I don't want to hear otherwise. I have to go and call Sam and tell him in not going to come in tonight. I want us to go out and have some fun. Girls night out what ya think?" she asked, while smiling with that devious look in her eyes.

"Actually that sounds like fun, but crap remember I'm supposed to go out with Bill tonight? So I guess that rules out a girls night out, so what about tomorrow night?" I asked hoping it would work instead.

" No, crap that won't either. We have to go to Fangtasia tomorrow night for the meeting. And you obviously don't know how vamp's tend to act when they see us drunk. Especially when its someone in our family. I need to tell you something and I think it may have a big effect on how you look at things. I need you to sit down. Ok?" she asked and I sat.

"We are descents of a believe it or not a Fairy." my mouth dropped.

" Yeah that's the same thought I had too. FYI, yes I can read your mind, but that's only because your family and no Edward cant read mine. We have the same block. But for some strange reason I get to hear the voices. Don't ask me, I don't know." she stated

I was still in shock as she rattled on apparently our grand mother wasn't very faithful at all. But I did understand her reasoning, that need to have a family in some shape or form. So hence that's how my mother and Sookie's dad were born. Well that's just interesting so what the hell else is there out there? You know I beginning to think this is all a dream and I will wake up and none of it will have ever happened.

I would be back at home in my bed, in forks. Edward would have been there, period. Vampire or not. Granted I really like him as a Vampire not a human. Don't get me wrong things would have been easier if he was a human and not Vampire. Secretly I never let anyone know I have always had a little fetish when it came to Vampires.

This went way before I ever even knew they existed, any book that had anything to due with them I bought and read. I kept them stuffed in my closet back in forks so Edward won't find out about my little obsession. I even went all of the movies when they came out. I really loved the ones by Stephanie Myer. It was weird how she got them down to a tee I never even questioned really. I wonder where she really got the idea for them. It hit close to home when I read her first book, well actually after I read for the third time. Just then Sookie pulled me from my train of thought.

" So, like I was saying we still have to be careful around them, but I still think we need a night out just girls. I'll call Bill and tell him your going to have to reschedule, no if ands or butts about it! We're going out and I think I have the perfect outfit for you. Trust me you'll love it. Don't worry I'll make it simple." she smiled and pushed into the shower and all I though was here goes Bella Barbie all over again!

I showered quickly, she told me she already called Bill and left a message for him and since it was Thursday night Sam told Sookie to enjoy her time out, but she would have to come to work to see him.

She dressed me in a blue button down shirt and a khaki skirt with some cute black strappy sandals. She pulled my hair into a pony tail and did my make up. Nothing trashy real light, and fresh. Sookie got dressed in a white sundress, and low white 2 inch heels. Once we were ready she told my to go out to her car and we would be leaving for Merlottes to meet Tara.

While waiting for Tara to show at Merlottes, we had a couple of drinks. Cosmopolitan, a red headed slut, I'm still laughing to this day over that name, and sex on the beach. I was really beginning to feel it. When she brought me a Washington apple and I tasted it, wow was all I had to say. So sweet, but not too sweet prefect was all I could think. I don't even remember what Sookie had but I think she had the same.

Now me being the klutz that I am, pulled Sookie up on the small dance area that was there and started to dance with her. I started to get pulled away from her and was about to smack the ever living hell out of who was doing it when I realized it was Jason. Sookie's older brother. I was so happy I jumped into his arms.

" Wow, Bells is that really you? By God you have gotten so big and turned into a beautiful young woman. What were you like twelve the last time I saw you? Man wow is all I have to say if you weren't my cousin…" I wanted to smack him right there, but as soon as I did guess who decided to walk in on my good time. My ladies night?

" Uhh why is he here?" I asked looking at Sookie.

" I wish I knew Tara was supposed to be here by now, I'm going to call her and see what's keeping her why don't you go and finish your drink with Jason. Hey Jason, you want a beer?" she looked at him.

" Yeah sis that'll be great and I'll keep our cousin out of trouble, I think she may regret this in the morning!" he started laughing.

"Whatever Jason, I haven't been so happy in a long time. So let go sit down at catch up." I motioned to the table.

Rosalie and Alice and then Jasper and Emmett came in and sat at the table with Edward. They all ordered drinks not True Blood which I thought was a little funny, but I guess that they didn't want to tempt themselves. Plus if I remember right they technically weren't out of the coffin yet so yeah have to keep up the appearances. I saw Alice eyes glaze over and then look at and smiled. I wonder what she had just seen. I didn't think twice about and returned to my conversation to my cousin. Sookie walked over at that time and gave Jason his beer.

" Great this is just great! Tara has a problem at work and won't be able to make it. OH well looks like its just us tonight you ok with that Bella?" she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"yeah that's fine what better way to spend a night then with my family!" I exclaimed while glairing at the Cullen's.

We talked for hours it seemed like. I was really drunk I felt it I could have sworn I heard a growl when I got up and landed almost landed on my butt. When I felt a pair of cold arms on me I looked up and was hoping that it was Edward, but it was Bill. I blushed.

"Well hello there Bella, I see you've been drinking. That's ok Sookie called me and told me you needed a girls night out. I honestly can see why." he turn and looked at the Cullen's and laughed.

" Yeah after everything, I'm still in shock I know I have forgiven almost all of them but seeing them still hurts." I started to pull out of Bills arms and tried to make my way to the bathroom. I really had to go.

" Where are you going Bella?"

"I need to use the restroom. I'm going to try and make it there while hoping that the floor will stop spinning." I laughed and Alice spoke up.

" Hey Bella, I help you to the bathroom you don't look like you'll make it on your own. Anyways we can have a little girl talk and catch up for a few minutes what ya say to that?"

"Uh yeah sure." while slurring my words.

Once we were in the bathroom I stumble a little bit and found the potty. I almost jumped for joy except for the fact that I felt that my bladder was going to burst.

" So Bella, what's going on with you and Bill? Hu hu you know I gotta know!" she squealed.

" Not much I honestly just met him last night when you guys were out in the woods. He just kinda stormed in acting all protective," just like somebody else I know.

" Weren't you supposed to be going out with him tonight? Why did you cancel on him? I cant get a vision of him so I was just trying to figure things out that all. I'm worried. I know that you have been in a lot of pain lately and I just want to make sure you're ok." she really did seem concerned. Maybe I'm just drunk but I think I heard her say that she can't see anything on him regarding the future. I really drunk is the only thing that came to mind after she said that.

I finished my business and went to wash my hands. I turned to her and looked at her, wow she really did look the same. The only thing was her eyes. They didn't seem to sparkle like they used to. I wonder what that was all about.

"So I'm going to be blunt, do you like Bill?" how do I answer that I mean he's good looking and all. The only thing was after seeing Edward again last night how can I even look at one else the same way again.

"Alice this stays between me and you and if I find out you have told anybody I will kill you and burn the pieces and and won't think twice about it. I do like him, but I still in love with your brother. Maybe just maybe I might be able to get on with my life, with Bill and try to enjoy it. I've been so broken and lost for so long and I'm sick of being like that." it time for a new more confident Bella to finally come out of hiding.

" I understand Bella, you know he only left you to have you live a normal human life, and to stop putting you in danger. He still loves you"

"No he doesn't, he told me he didn't. And that I was nothing more than a distraction. Do you realize what he has done to me? Honestly, yes I love him with all my heart, but I don't ever think I can forget what he's done. I mean forgive yes, but forget never. Its time I need to move on and try to enjoy my life. I'm not getting any younger." and on that I walked out of the bathroom and sat beside Bill.


	5. Chapter 5

I turn to look at Bill and sighed. As much as I thought I could get Edward out of my head and heart, sitting next to Bill made me realize just how much I really missed him.

" Bella, darlin, how would you like to get out of here? Eric has made it that I'm personally responsible to make sure you and Sookie are taken care of. I'll drive you two home so y'all can take it easy and enjoy the rest of your girls night at home since it seems that the Cullen's coming here has seemed to ruin your night." Bill spoke with such care.

" You know what Bill I think I will take you up on that offer. What ya say about that Sook?" I really needed to get out of here and think about a few things.

"Yeah actually that sounds good, I'm too drunk to drive home so since Bill lives real close to our place it will work out fine. Then you two can go on that walk you wanted to last night?" she smirked at me.

" Ok I'm up for that now lets see if I can make it to the car without falling over." I laughed

Bill took my arm and told me he would make sure I didn't fall. I chuckled to myself as I

walked out of Merlottes and didn't even give a second look at them. I surprised myself when I walked out I swayed my hips a little, and acted rather coy with Bill.

" You know what Bill?" I asked him while grinning.

"What's that sweet heart?"

"I'm really drunk and am glad you are taking Sook and I home. I don't even know how I would have made it otherwise. Last thing I need to do was fall asleep in Sookie's car with her. Especially since we're so tempting to you guys." laughing and staring at the Cullen's.

Edward just glared at me. I know I heard a growl too. Haha is all I could think as I walked out.

"Damn Fairy blood will do it you every time. Even now since I know my scent is intensified by drinking." I stated under my breath still glaring at Edward. Oh well now my secret is out.

He looked like he was in so much pain, and honestly as much as I loved him it made me feel good. I felt like being kinda bad at that point and turned to Bill before we walked out.

" would it be wrong for me to kiss you right now Bill?" I asked and blushed

"Ms Bella, honestly I don't know. In some ways yes and in some ways no. But honestly I wouldn't mind if you did." he smiled

I turned to Bill and gave him one of the most intense kisses I have ever given. He returned it full force. As much as I would try to compare it to Edwards kisses I couldn't. there was no passion just lust and boy oh boy could I feel it. All of a sudden I was pulled away and not by choice. I happened to look at who did it and all of a sudden I wanted to scream. I almost did. I was so pissed

"How dare you do that. That was my choice not yours. You left me and told me to move on with my life. And I am nothing you do can stop that, hell I'm not little miss sweet and innocent anymore. So who I'm with and date are none of your business, so leave me alone!!!" I nearly screamed at him.

" Bella, my Bella, I'm so sorry I can't stand this any longer. I made a mistake and lied to you. I want nothing more than to have you in my life. I can't and won't stay away from you. You are my everything, I can't survive without you. Please Bella I hate seeing you like this please let me make this up to you forever." he started to sob down on his knees.

I almost caved and went back to him right there. The next thing he said to me as I gained my control and started to walk away from him back to Bill stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella with everything that I am, or will ever be, will you do me the honor of being my wife, soul mate, my world?" he begged of me.

I stood dumb struck.

" you have got to be kidding me, you think that after everything that you have done, just waltzing backing into my life like nothing had ever happened. Hell you only even found me on a fluke because of Eric. So the answer to your question, as much I loved hearing you beg, is no Edward. You want me back show me and earn my trust. I'm sorry, but you broke my heart and it still hasn't had time to heal. With that I'm leaving and going home and do not I mean do not try and stop me. I'm drunk and have good mind to beat the hell out of you right now." I know that won't ever happen but damit I'm pissed.

" Bill now if you don't mind lets go home I'm drunk and need to get out of here quickly." he pulled me into his arms and I just started to cry.

Why did he have to do this to me again. He'll just leave me when he finds another distraction. I just had to get out of there and not look back. But I did turn around and saw him he look so miserable. I started to doubt myself, what was I doing. The love of my life proposed and I'm leaving with another man.

"I'll see you all tomorrow night at Fangtasia. Edward, I'm sorry but I can't not right now. Give me the time to think things thru. We will talk soon. That is all I can promise. Uhh, Edward why do you make thing so hard. I love you so much but you did hurt me. I promise we will talk soon." with that I left in Bills arms.

As soon as we got home I looked at Sookie and she just nodded and said good night as Eric was waiting at the door for her. I don't even want to know what those two will be doing tonight.

I looked at Bill, "lets take a walk I need to clear my head. That and I don't really fell like being alone right now."

"Come on Bella, I'll keep you safe." he kissed my head just like he used to.

We walked thru the old cemetery, I remember playing here as a kid. Me, Sookie and Jason used to play hide and go seek it was so much fun. I just wish I could go back to those days again. Things were simpler and so much easier.

We talked about everything and anything. From my life growing up and moving to forks, and everything in between. He even told me about who he was changed. Which I was a little shocked, I knew the Cullen only needed to bite me and get enough venom in my system to make the change happen. With him it was very different, being drained to near empty. Then to drink their blood. Uhh I don't even think that could happen. I honestly would be grossed out to no end and probably be begging for death at that point.

We stopped for a minute and he turned to me and looked me in the eye. In that next moment he kissed me not like our first kiss which honestly reminded me of a drunk and sloppy kiss. It was sweet caring and everything I wanted it to be and more. We stopped walking and were at his house. He invited me in and told me he wouldn't hurt me.

We walked thru the doors and we started kissing with so much more passion. He pulled me into his arms and kicked the door shut where I swore I heard some very fierce growls.

He carried me upstairs, laid me down on the bed. Something in my head kept telling me no this was wrong and the other part of me was saying yes its been too long girl. I let myself go that night and enjoyed myself. Even him biting me didn't phase me. It was so erotic I just let myself enjoy.

I woke the next morning and found myself lying in bed naked, and with a massive headache. All I could think was Jacob had nothing on Bill. I found a note next to me when I woke up saying he would see me tomorrow night and was eagerly awaiting it.

I look at myself in the mirror and went damn it I two perfect little bite marks on my neck, that was going to be hard to cover.

I walk slowly back to Sookie's house, and met up with a very excited pixie.

"Uhh Alice its too damn early in the morning for this. I need coffee and some Tylenol before dealing with you." man did I have a hangover.

" Um well yeah you kinda need my help at this point especially with that thing that is on your neck my dear. Especially if you don't want Edward to see it. Even though he knows what you did. You naughty little girl. I want details!!! Everything." god I thought she was going to scream.

" yes you can have all the details after I've had some coffee at least please alice." I begged her.

"Yeah, that's all I was asking for especially since I'm your best friend, so hop on I'll run you to your house and make some coffee for ya. Then we can gab and gossip."

I hopped on to Alice's back. I closed my eyes and prayed we didn't hit a tree. Next thing we new we were at the front door and walked in.

I made myself a pot of coffee and searched for some Tylenol. I finally found some and went to talk to Alice what was I going to say. I cant lie to her. I looked into her eyes and saw such a sparkle I couldn't deny her anything.

"so like I said I want details, and I want them all. This is just so different. Its not one of my brothers and oh my god it just so crazy. Ok now spill!" she squealed.

"It was just amazing, he was so caring and passionate. The ultimate lover. Definitely not like my first." I gushed. I was quite taken by Bill, oh my jeez. I'm blushing.

"Wait a minute not like your first, how many people have you been with Bella?"

"Um, just a couple I still can count them on my hand. My first was Jacob, one of my best friends down at LaPush. Not bad in the sack, but he told me he loved me and I just didn't. Then I left and went to Florida where I met Tim. He was ok, kinda reminded me of Mike Newton. He followed me around like a puppy dog when I got to Florida. After a little while I gave up fighting him and went out on a date with him. We dated till school came to an end. He ended up getting a full scholarship to University of Washington. I laughed I did too. I had to laugh though I told him I wasn't going there. We got into a fight he begged me to come with him and I just couldn't. He asked me to marry him and I just couldn't." I began to sob I really did care for him.

"Shush, Bella its ok." she tried to comfort me.

" I tried so hard to move on and I couldn't I loved him so much. He broke my heart, but I just couldn't even try to love another. I knew Tim fell in love with me and all I could do was break his heart. That's all I have ever done is break the hearts of the ones I love that's why I moved here. I have family here that won't judge me so I know I'm going to be ok. I eventually move on or I'll be an old lady sitting on the front porch with 5 million cats running around." I laughed.

"Then now with Bill. He was great but it was just a one time thing and will never be anything more I think I don't know I'm just so confused!" I need to get my head on straight.

"Bella, this will all work out in the end, one way or another." said the future telling Vampire.

"Now Bella we have to go shopping! You need clothes for the night I'm going to call Rosalie and Esme. Now what to do about that neck." damit shopping loving Pixie. Well here goes nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks I've been going thru a lot. Life happens seriously. I love all of your reviews and alerts!! They really keep me going when I don't think I could. I'm not the greatest writer in the world but I do try!! So thanks again and here the shopping trip!

Disclaimer: To the great Ms. Myers and Ms. Harris, I own nothing and I humbly bow before you. So sorry for not writing it before sometimes forget to write these things!

On With The Show!!!

________________________________________________________________________

I got dressed in some simple boot cut jeans and a dark blue tank top. I pulled on my chucks and walked down stairs to a find Rose and Esme talking with Alice.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Not much, but looks like somebody had some fun last night," Rose stated.

"Yeah, ummm about that, it was fun and it won't be happening again." I rolled my eyes why did she always have to get into my business.

"Ok, whatever. Look Bella as much as I hate to say this you are apart of this family, and we love you very much. I'm sorry my brother was an idiot but I do understand why he did what he did. It was wrong I know that now, but hell I'm no good with words, please don't let the happen again. I was so worried last night I stayed outside of his house all night long just to make sure he didn't kill you." she looked like she was going to cry if she could.

I had never seen this side of Rose, she was always the strong one. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. I looked at her and she nodded. We seemed to understand each other more with just that one look than we had ever in our whole lives.

We walked outside and got in the Carlisle's Mercedes. We were driving for a while until we stopped at Tara's Togs.

We got out of the car, it was bright out so we walked casually into the store. Alice had me trying on all sorts of things. I could not find anything that would work. Tara then walked up to us, she was Sookie's best friend.

"How about this, I am not sure of the occasion but something simple usually works and blue seems to be a good color on you." she stated.

It was a simple blue dress, spaghetti straps, that fit snuggly on my chest and waist. It flowed simply to knees. It hugged every curve of my body and even the one I forgot about. My hips, my butt, my legs. I didn't know how to walk in this thing. Wow, I looked good. Edward eat your heart out I thought. Alice found me a simple pair of silver flats, and a black purse with a simple silver strap. I looked beautiful.

Alice paid for everything. I still didn't have a job yet so for the first time I didn't protest. Alice and Rose found cute outfits to wear tonight. Rose's was a beautiful red her signature color. While, Alice's was pink it seemed to fit her quite right. Esme on the other hand found an elegant black suit, with no shirt to show off more of her chest, with a silver Texas tie along with a pair of 5 inch back shiny heals. I about dropped my jaw when she tried that on. We walked out with everything we need for the night

Rose looked at me with an evil glare in her eye. I got worried.

"Its time for the spa, you we have to look our best," she smiled. I got scared.

Oh great, yeah just how I wanted to spend my day I still had a hangover and I needed to get some more sleep. Tonight was going to be long and I was worrying about falling asleep. Next thing I knew we were at the spa, I must have fallen asleep because alice woke me up. I stretched and yawned.

We all walked in it was beautiful. Alice spoke to the receptionist in quite a hushed tone. I began to worry what did she have planned for me. We all moved and sat in the waiting room.

"The Cullen's," the lady called. We all stood.

"Alice if you would follow me please," one lady called.

"Rose, this way," another called.

"Esme, follow me," a different woman called.

That left me last and waiting nervously.

"Ms. Bella, come with me," a man called my name. He sounded familiar. I followed him and he showed me were to change and gave me a robe and a towel.

I quickly changed into the towel, and put on my robe. I followed the same gentleman and he told me to lay down on the table. There was something about him that I could not for the life of me put my finger on. His voice was so familiar. I finally looked up and saw his blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked at his face. His angular nose and tight thin lips. I almost cried when I realized who it was.

"Tim, is that you?" I asked almost crying.

He took me in his arms. I was crying so hard, I missed him so much. I can't believe he is here.

" Yes, my beautiful Bella, its me. I own this place I started it after I tried to go to school, but I couldn't. My parents own this place. So I decided to clear my head and work for a year and see where my life leads me. Who knew it would lead me right back to you, god I have missed you Bella. You were and still are my world and I will do whatever it takes to have you back in my life. Now you my dear are scheduled for a massage and I do hope you enjoy. We will talk more later now you enjoy and try to relax," he told me god how I missed him and seeing him again brought back a lot of feelings.

I'm so over my feelings right now. Too many are running through my head. Bill, ehh not really my type. Edward, my first love and true love. Now, Tim, I love him still, but he had nothing on Edward. But he can actually give me a normal life. Beautiful blonde hair brown eyed babies, a good life and happiness. But i'm still torn I don't know what to do.

I'm going to have to talk to Edward and Tim. But when and how. My world is crashing in on its self and i'm just trying to hold it all together.

"So, Bella, what are you getting all pretty for? To me you are so beautiful you don't need all this. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he smiled.

"Well me and the girls are going to Fantasia this evening for some business." I stated and did not expect what happened next.

"You cannot go there, you are I are the same and for that reason is why our kind must avoid it." he flipped out on me and what exactly did he mean by our kind.

"What do you mean Tim, trust I'll be quite safe with whom I'm going with. Our kind? What type of statement is that?" I was getting pissed again.

"Bella, I do not mean to get you pissed off, do you not know what type of blood you have in you?" he seemed shocked.

"Honey, your fairy, and umm how do I put this lightly…so am I." he smiled.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say or do I just stared at him. I heard laughing from down the hall it sounded like Alice. She must have seen this coming. Damn pixie.

I laid back down and he started my massage. It did feel good. All of a sudden I felt ballsy.

"Come with me tonight, I'm sure what ever is going on probably concerns you as well as me, so what do you say. It would be good to catch up with you. I really have missed you." I hoped he would agree.

"Sure, my Bella, I wouldn't want you to go without any protection."

"That my dear I have plenty of." He finished my massage and he led me to another room.

He kissed my hand, then walked away. But he grabbed my hand and asked for my number first. I gave it to him.

"You still have the same number. I should have known. Man I should have just called you when I decided to come back, I'm such an idiot. For now enjoy your day and I will call you later." he bowed and left.

I turned to find a shocked Rose and Esme staring at me and a giggling Alice in the distance.

"You saw this didn't you Alice?" I questioned her.

"Yep, and you did a very good thing inviting him tonight, he was going to be there anyway so it kinda worked in your favor. Now as for him being here today that I did not see until he took you away." she stated smugly.

Evil little pixie I thought to myself. We were lead away to have manicures and pedicures. After that we went and got dressed and left.

We headed to my house first and got out to get ready for the night. I was so tired all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

" I'm going to take a nap i'm exhausted, please Alice we'll play Bella Barbie later ok?" I left and went upstairs and fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up and it was dark. I crawled out of bed and was met by a bouncing pixie. I held up my hand and ran to the bathroom. I had to throw up and I don't know why. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room. Esme walked in after that.

"Sweet heart are you ok you don't look to good." she was concerned.

"Honey I don't mean to pry but when was you last monthly?" I was shocked. I thought about it, I really haven't given it much thought.

"I think June," that just hit me like a ton of bricks.

The last time Tim and I had sex was back in June after my period was over with. The night of graduation. Its now August, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!!

"Esme, what am I going to do? Oh my god, oh my god!!!!" I was screaming.

****

________________________________________________________________________

Reviews make me happy next chapter up soon I promise. Wait to see what I have in store for you.

M


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about that cliffy hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch, nada, nothing, or come on would be writing fan fic for nothing. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

No, no, no! this cannot be happening to me. I'm not even 19 I don't have a job and of all the people to be pregnant by. Oh my god Charlie and Renee are going to kill me. Wait a minute maybe i'm just sick, that's all. Yeah that's it. I'm just suck, nothing to worry about, right?

Who am I kidding, my period is late and i'm eating like I haven't eaten before. Well crud! I didn't know what I would I just started crying. I felt Esme arms enclose on me I just cried and she rubbed my back.

Alice walked in carrying what looked like a little box.

"I think you might want to use this now. But I think I already have a feeling I know the answer." she smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll go take this if is what I think it is i'm going to need all of you. Give me a minute ill be right back out." I went to the bathroom.

I walked back out when I was done and sat down on my bed looking at the little stick that would tell me if my life going to change, once again.

I gave the stick to Esme I couldn't look at it, she seemed to understand.

She looked at and didn't say anything but gave me a small nod.

I blinked took it and shook. I passed out.

I woke up laying my bed wondering how I got there. I looked at my hand and the stick was still there. It was positive. My eyes fluttered.

Carlisle looked at me. How did he get here, oh yeah I passed out.

"Well Bella dear it seems you are pregnant. I going to give you a prescription for prenatal and you need to be seen by an obgyn as soon as possible. No more drinking for you my dear. Your luckily not that far along, so hopefully what you par took in last night shouldn't hurt the baby. You do know that my family will be there for you the whole way right Bella. We love you very much and will do everything in our power to help you what ever that may be." Carlisle smiled at me

"Not a problem Grandpa! You know I consider you like my own father." I smiled right back at him. For once in my life I was actually happy.

I decided that I needed to see Tim. I hoped that the number I had in my phone was still a good number for him. I looked to Carlisle he understood and left the room.

The phone rang, and he answered.

"I was getting ready to call you, you still going tonight?" he asked.

"umm yeah about that, are you still planning on going?" I asked

"Yes, but I asked you first dear. I can't wait to see you again." he seemed so happy.

"Yes, i'm going, but umm how do I say this we have some things to talk about after that though ok…and please listen to what I have to say after it ok?" god I hoped he understands.

"Sure no problem Bella, well i'm on the road ill see you there soon ok. I be waiting for you outside. I know better than to go into that place by myself. See ya soon."

"Yep, see ya soon." with that I hung up the phone.

Alice walked in shortly after that. She gave a hug and went easy on me. She lightly curled my hair and put light make up on me. I got dressed quickly and we walked down the stairs.

"wow Bella you look hot, for a little mama," Emmett of course, go figure.

"Do what!!!!" screamed Edward, great just what I needed.

"That's what everybody has been keeping from me, Bella why didn't you tell me." he sounded like he was going to cry. The next thing he did was weird.

Edward came and hugged me and twirled me around.

"Put me down, Edward. Why the hell are you so damn happy for. Its not your child, that would require for us to have sex, and umm last time I check you weren't the Vampire I slept with last night." I didn't mean to be pissy but damn it this is a lot to deal with and my child has a father.

"I know that Bella, but uhh damit I love you and I want to be there for you and the baby. I love you please don't push me away. Please let me do this for you. I'm begging you." I almost caved once again.

"I'm not going to push you away, Edward this baby just makes thing more difficult. My baby has a father and I am going to tell him tonight. I have to regardless it is his child. I do love him, not nearly as much as you. Give me some time please, ok." I cupped his cheek and staired into his eyes.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me and I didn't stop him. I didn't want to either, he deepened the kiss and I didn't stop him until we heard something behind us and Edward started to chuckle.

"Go figure, thanks Emmett for ruining that for me," Edward hissed.

"It's ok honey, we need to get going anyway we won't find out what's going on." I spoke to him.

He had his arms around my waste and I couldn't be happier. We walked out to the car. Edward held opened my door for me and we got into that familiar Volvo. We sped down the highway on our way to Shreveport to go to Fangtasia. I was excited and worried at the same time. Lets get this night over with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok sorry so late for an update but I'll try and do better! Ok well lets gets on with the show!--I really dont like how this chapter went so please tell me!!**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch, nada nothing , Mrs. Myers and Mrs. Harris own it all but I wish I did!!!**

We had finally arrived in Shreveport and drove to where Fangtasia was. Once we got there Edward came over to my side of the car and opened it for me. Still forever the gentleman that he always was, well except that one day. Not going to think about that now, I repeated to myself over and over in my head.

Once we walked in Pam greeted us at the door.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite little human, umm I smell something a little off dear. That smell only happens when a human is pregnant. I am right am I not?" she asked.

"Yeah Pam your right, its my ex boyfriends Tim, you know if I remember right, 5'11 blonde hair blue eyes, and fae," I stated she looked at me licking her lips, "ahh so I did jog your memory you've seen him before."

"No, my dear but the fae taste incredible. If your done with him maybe I could have a little bite?" she looked to me like she was ready to pounce.

I went to her and gave her a hug, she hugged me back and I heard a slight growl coming from Edward. I heard someone calling my name. I turned around from Pam's embrace and saw Tim running up to me.

"Get away from those vamps haven't you learned anything yet about our kind, jeez woman, such a danger magnet." Tim nearly screamed at me.

"Tim, I know what I am well I am partially. And all of these vamps are my family. You need to realize that if you want any part in my life." I was getting pissed and needed to keep my temper in check.

"Fine, now what did you want to talk to me about that you wouldn't tell me over the phone?" time stated looking at me like I had three heads.

"Not now some things have to talked about and then we will and until then you will have to wait." I was getting pissed and seeing him again made me see things very clearly as I looked at Edward. I did love him so much and couldn't be without him.

"Love, Eric is waiting on us why don't we make our way inside and see what has him so concerned that he called us and why he so desperately wanted you and Sookie here." Edward stated while snuggling up to me. He turned me around and gave a kiss.

This wasn't one of our normal kisses either, it was more than he ever given me when we were in Forks. I opened my eyes and saw Tim getting madder by the second. Now I see why he didn't he was marking his territory like some damn dog. Oh I so was going to kill him!

Tim tried to pull me from Edward and I yelped and that's all it took for Emmett run up and try to restrain Edward before he tried to go and pulverize Tim.

"Don't you ever touch her again like that. She is my mine and I won't stand for it." Edward yelled.

"She doesn't need to be some damn Vampire making claim to her like she is some kinda of property. Especially since you can't give her any thing more that heartache. Oh yes I know all about you Edward Cullen. Left her alone in the woods and nothing more than a shell of the person she was, like she was nothing and now, now by some fluke your back in her life after she was just beginning to pull her self together I cant and wont stand for it!" Tim spat.

" Stop it the both of you, I have forgiven him, you should know I forgave him as soon as it happened, I cant have the two most important people in my life fighting over me and I won't stand for it. I am my own person, and right now I belong to myself and no one else. Edward we have a lot of things to work on and that includes your temper. I love you, I always have and always will. You are my soul mate and Tim you brought me out of the deepest darkest part of my life and for that I will always care for you and now more has happened. Tim I wanted to wait until later to tell you this but I see I can't wait any longer." I went and turned to Tim and placed his hand on my belly and started crying.

"Tim I'm pregnant and its yours, but i'm sorry I will never be yours we may share a child and nothing can change that, but I don't love you. I'm sorry but I just don't and should have know that from the start." I started to cry and Rosalie came over and held me.

"You're what?!" Tim screamed

"No child of mine will ever be raised by a Vampire. I won't stand for it and I will take this child and bring it with me to the world of the fae. I will win and you will see it my way Bella." he was nearly screaming.

Eric walked out at that point, and so did very old man.

"If you all have had enough with making a scene in front of my bar we need to go inside and have this meeting before things get out of hand." Eric stated calmly.

"Bella, Sookie, come with me we have a few things to discuss first and then we will meet with the rest of them." Eric told us.

"Edward, go I'll be fine and please don't kill Tim. I'll be in shortly remember I love you." I kissed him and followed Eric and the old guy.

"Bella are you ok hun you don't look so good. I'm worried about you sug. I know tonight had been rough but we'll get through it and just to let you know I heard Tim's mind he's just upset and blind sided. He really does care about you, I know for a fact that he won't do what he said because as soon as he said he regretted it." Sookie went and gave me a hug.

"I know this is a lot for you to deal with tonight but, dear its time to meet our great grand father faniel. He really is a great guy and I hope you love him just as much as I do." Sookie stated to me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella, I do wish it was on better circumstances, but sometime these things can not be helped." Faniel told me.

"Eric there is more to say but not at this time. The meeting needs to take place and things need to brought to light. " with that we all went into Eric's office.

I was the first to walk into the office and saw Edwards head hanging down and him running his hands through his hair. I went right over to him and put my arms around him and just held him. He held on to me like I was going to disappear. I pulled his face up and looked into his eyes and gave him a look like we will talk about it later.

Faniel was the first to speak, I turned around and Edward never took his arms from around me. If anything it felt like he pulled me closer toward him and didn't ever want to let me go.

"I wish I was here under better circumstances, however I'm not and two peoples, well three peoples live are in mortal danger. There are forces in the Fae world that want to get rid of all of the Halfling children of fae and descendents. They also want to close the portal that allow our kind to come to this world. If you don't know by now Bella and Sookie are my great grandchildren and for this are first on the list they do not know of Jason and never will for that matter. They will need protection until this issue is resolved. Even during the day hence why you Cullen's were called. My grand daughter Renee is fine I have seen to having proper protection placed in her life. Before you ask Bella Phil is full blooded fae and truly loves your mother. So there is nothing to worry about there." Faniel sat down.

"Well that makes sense why she really is such a danger magnet," Emmett stated with a laugh.

" Yeah well Emmett go bite a bear!" I laughed right back at him.

"Nice one honey," Edward stated into my hair. I had to chuckle.

"With Bella pregnant, she needs even more protection. They will want to come after her first, until this issue is resolved. She may even have to leave the area for a while, to a place where nobody knows her. I'm sorry Tim. There is a possibility that you may never get to know your child. For its safety and hers as well. There is a war brewing and nothing can be done about it." Faniel looked directly at Edward while stating this.

"Sookie, you have shifter friends that I know can look after you during the day, and at night as much as Eric can he will be there for you. But I think you do know of Bubba, he will be in close proximity of you during the night." Faniel sighed.

"Bella it is for you own safety and security that you and the Cullen's leave tonight, from here anything that you need from Sookie's will delivered to you soon. With that I must take my leave and try and keep things from getting any worse than what they are. Bella if you would follow me outside for a minute I need to speak with you for one second if I may." he asked looking at me nodding at Edward to follow.

I walked outside of Eric's office a little floored and in shock. If this night wasn't going to get any weirder I don't know what would.

"You know I must take my leave but this I must tell you, as being of fae descent, when you mate and cause a child to be made there is something that you can change. It can only happen when you mate with someone who is not your soul mate. You can make this child father change into that of your soul mate. You don't have long to do it, honestly from how far along I can tell you are you have at most a week to decide if this something that you want to do." Faniel stated.

"Ok so saying that I want to do this how would I do it and how would I know it would work?" I ask completely dumbfounded.

"Honestly it is very simple just think it and will happen, honestly I think you may have done it already. When your heart speaks the truth that's when it happens. there is only one way to check, may I have your hand."

I gave it to him and I saw a golden light coming from it, when I went to touch him. It was all very surreal.

The more I thought about it when I was waiting for the answer to see if I was pregnant, I was only thinking that if only this child could be Edwards. It would make everything right in my world. I looked at my great grandfather and he smiled at me.

"Do you want to know or do already know the answer?" he asked me

"I think I do but go ahead and confirm it for me and well everyone else, you know vampires with there super hearing." I smiled at Edward.

Edward looked at me with the biggest grin on his face. I think he read Faniel mind and found out the answer, and went and pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Yes, Bella, my dear Tim is not the father anymore that child you are caring is Edwards and will be beautiful. I cant wait to meet my great great grand daughter. Ooops I said too much. Ahh hell i'm such a blabber mouth I might as well spill all of it, my great great grand children. One boy and one girl." he turned and looked to Edward, " You better cherish those children for if not I will come and find you and tear you apart and burn the pieces. For all fae even Halflings, are stronger than Vampires and arent as destructible as mere humans. Just a food for though and with that I take my leave."

With that he disappeared and I went and looked at Edward. I smirked at him.

"So honey, with everything he just threw at us what are ya thinking about?" I giggled realizing that I could be with Edward in more than one way.

"I think I need to make an honest woman of you first. Especially since your having my children dear." with that he kissed me deeply.

We weren't stopping either, until we got interrupted, by a very happy pixie, and a mother who looked like she could cry if she could.

"Well Bella it looks like your going to planning a wedding, can I help you?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Alice, he has to ask me first for that to happen and since he hasn't you cant," I got interrupted when I turned my head to look at Edward down on one knee.

"Bella, I have loved since the first day that I ever saw you and will forever. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? I know this isn't where I wanted to ask you, our meadow would have been better, but I don't know when we will ever get back there so, Bella please will you marry me?" he asked holding my hand and staring into my eyes.

"Yes, Edward! Yes a thousand times yes!" I was crying as Edward slipped his mother ring on my finger. I had seen it before and he told me all about it.

His family all came out and hugged us both and said it was about damn time, I had to laugh. I couldn't wait to raise my family with them and be happy provided that all of this war that was coming blows over.

**Reviews make me update faster, but I don't need them to make it come faster. I love to write so until next time! But reviews will get a preview of the next chapter!!...and please review I really dont like how this chapter turned out!**


End file.
